In the past, an opening to allow a headphone cable for a radio or recorded music player to exit a bag, backpack or the like has been known. Such openings allowed the user to place the radio or recorded music player within a bag so that the user would not have to separately carry the device and where it would be protected. Such openings allowed a headphone cord to exit the bag while without leaving a zipper or other bag or backpack closure partially open. The opening has come to be called a “CD port,” although it should be clear to one of ordinary skill in the art that the opening can be used with all types of radios and recorded media devices.
Typical prior art CD ports comprise only a piece of resilient material, such as rubber, with two perpendicular slits therein that form an X. As a result when the bag is exposed to rain, water may easily enter the CD port and potentially damages the radio or recorded media player or other contents of the bag.